Juste une seconde
by Shakyla
Summary: Mais tout avait été si rapide, presque instantané. Et pourtant, ô pourtant tout s'était passé si lentement, comme dans ces films où les scènes cruciales ralentissaient et que le héros courrait inutilement pour sauver ce qui lui était cher. Le temps agissait à sa guise. Il tuait ou sauvait.Une minute de plus, ou de trop. Le temps s'était moqué de Kageyama.
Hey hey hey ! ( Bokuto, sors de ce corps s'il te plait.)
Me voici enfin, quelques semaines après avoir fini les deux saisons d'Haikyuu, à poster mon premier OS ! Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas écrire sur ce fandom aussi vite, il me faut toujours 3 mois avant de trouver un scénario inspiré de l'anime que je viens de voir habituellement. Et là non, l'inspiration est venue presque instantanément, j'en ai été la première surprise ! Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre, si ça me permet de surmonter mon Writing Block je suis preneuse :D. Surtout que j'ai encore pas mal d'idées qui me sont venues entre temps concernant Haikyuu... Donc cet OS n'est que le début de mon aventure sur ce fandom ~

Bon, par contre j'ai pris une bonne dizaine d'heure à l'écrire, et au moins trois bonnes heures à le corriger. Et encore, j'ai dû m'arrêter sinon j'aurais fini par tout changer et ne plus l'aimer. Je commençais déjà à avoir des doutes sur au moins deux paragraphes et à trouver la fin trop rapide... Signe que ce n'est pas bon du tout pour la suite et que je dois poster ! Donc, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur. Héhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.

 **Inspiration:** Welcome to my life - Simple Plan, parce que ohmondieu les lyrics me semblent tellement coller à la personnalité d'un Kageyama déprimé !

* * *

Le vent caressait ses joues sèches, toutes traces de larmes balayées depuis longtemps par la brise qui lui tenait compagnie. Ses cheveux tentaient de l'aveugler, se plaquant contre son front, mais le souffle venteux lui dégageait la vue pour lui permettre de contempler à nouveau le spectacle qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux depuis une bonne heure. Ou même deux. Voir trois. Une seconde. Un battement de cœur désordonné. Une éternité.

Resté ainsi assis, le dos courbé et les jambes pliées, les doigts crispés autour de ses genoux et le regard vide, délavé, glacé. À fixer des yeux, déconnecté de la réalité. Observant le tableau sans vraiment le voir, sans le comprendre ; sans lui donner sens. Ne pas bouger, pendant encore une heure, jusqu'à ce que le froid qui lui glace le cœur ne s'échappe pour habiter le ciel. Que l'obscurité de la nuit lui fasse tout oublier, emmène le décor loin de lui, efface cette journée, cette promenade, cette discussion. Cet instant.

Il se balançait, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de froisser les brins d'herbe qui pointaient entre les morceaux d'asphalte délogés et désordonnés. Il devrait se lever et partir, s'éloigner, s'enfuir comme un vaurien pour ne jamais revenir ici. Faire un trait sur tout ceci. Mais Kageyama ne voulait pas bouger. Son corps semblait greffé au sol et ses doigts résistaient contre le fait de lâcher ses jambes. Il tremblait de tant à autre, peut-être à cause du froid, peut-être à cause du regret, ou peut-être qu'il tremblait simplement sans aucune explication valable. Il s'en fichait, il restait. Il tremblait, il crèverait de froid si le temps le voulait, mais il resterait jusqu'à la fin du jour.  
Les nuages défilaient paresseusement, jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui se mouvait au ralenti devant lui, tâchant le gris des dalles usées. Son immobilisme lui faisait mal, il tirait sur les muscles de son dos et ses mollets le brûlaient. Mais il ne bougerait pas, pas encore, pas avant d'avoir imprimé chaque détail dans sa mémoire, pas sans la marquer au fer rouge pour pouvoir ressortir cette scène à tout moment et laisser la vie le punir. Vivre avec l'ombre de cette tragédie qui le suivrait partout, cette chape de plomb qui ne quitterait maintenant jamais ses épaules et l'étoufferait chaque jour un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps. Jusqu'à le laisser grappiller des secondes de vie précieuses, en apnée, s'accrochant désespérément à cette vie futile qui le noierait sans pitié dans la mer de ses remords informulés.

C'était sa faute.

Mais tout avait été si rapide, presque instantané. Et pourtant, ô pourtant tout s'était passé si lentement, comme dans ces films où les scènes cruciales ralentissaient et que le héros courrait inutilement pour sauver ce qui lui était cher. Ou ce même héros qui voyait sa vie défiler langoureusement tandis que la balle pénétrait son cœur. Le temps agissait à sa guise. Il tuait ou sauvait. Une minute de plus, ou de trop. Le temps s'était moqué de Kageyama.

Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose.

Il aurait dû rester chez lui. Ne pas répondre au coup de fil passé par son ami. N'avoir jamais ouvert les yeux et être resté dans son lit une journée entière, à dormir encore et toujours. Jusqu'à demain, oui, au moins. Kageyama aurait pu attendre et se montrer raisonnable, faire taire son égoïsme pour une fois, une simple fois. Mais Kageyama était un abruti égocentrique ; n'ayant jamais complètement abandonné ses travers de roi tyrannique. C'était lui qui gouvernait et les autres se pliaient ; un point c'est tout. Il croyait pourtant avoir dompté son autorité oppressante, avec l'aide d'Hinata, de Sugawara, de l'équipe. De ses amis. Mais il s'était trompé. Il ne valait rien, il n'était pas un type bien. Pas moyen de le changer, il resterait comme ça et n'avait qu'à l'accepter.

Il renifla, mais aucune larme supplémentaire ne vint longer ses joues pâles. Il avait déjà trop pleuré, son corps ne devait sûrement plus être capable de produire ne serait-ce qu'une perle salée de plus. Le vent l'abandonna lui aussi, ne le laissant qu'avec la clarté mourante du soleil fuyard. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il remarqua que son ombre s'était plus épaissie qu'auparavant, lorsque les heures chaudes de cette après-midi s'étaient enfilées sous son regard atone. La déperdition graduelle de lumière sembla le tirer de sa léthargie, puis toute couleur parût quitter son visage alors que la panique se déversait dans ses veines, imposant sa chaleur nerveuse.

 _Pitié, reviens. J'ai besoin de lumière. Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Ne me laisse pas dans l'ombre. Je vais avoir peur, et je ne veux pas. Je veux mon soleil. Reviens._

Il se pencha et regarda en bas, pour observer plus clairement, pour empêcher le crépuscule de lui voler ce qui l'avait gardé en ce lieu depuis tant de temps maintenant. Pour pouvoir se souvenir de tout, toujours. Il commençait déjà à avoir peur. Il recommençait à tout ressentir, à recevoir les événements comme une gifle et son cœur se compressait en réponse. L'arrivée de la nuit laissait émerger sa conscience, et il écarquilla les yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avisait le contrebas. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux et ses yeux s'humidifièrent une nouvelle fois. Il serra les poings, laissant ses ongles marquer ses paumes d'un trait net.

Comment avait-il laissé cela se produire ?

* * *

Il était avachi sur le canapé, les yeux indifféremment fixés sur l'écran allumé devant lui. Les images défilaient dans un ordre déterminé dont le sens lui échappait et il ne cherchait pas à le saisir. Le programme ne l'intéressait aucunement, il se contentait de laisser s'écouler le temps comme il le pouvait en espérant que les sons et images empêchent ses pensées de le tourmenter. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, elles revenaient en un long ballet tortionnaire et saturaient son cerveau, lui faisaient contracter ses membres et serrer les dents. Tobio était seul depuis ce matin et ne s'en souciait guère. Personne ne viendrait le déranger et l'obliger à se bouger, à faire quelque chose de constructif de sa journée, et ça lui allait. Il ne voulait rien faire, il préférait que le cuir du canapé ne l'absorbe et qu'il disparaisse à jamais de ce monde. Même la perspective d'un entraînement de volley ne l'enchantait guère ; le garçon en était presque répugné. Il avait tenté de se sortir de sa torpeur peu avant midi et s'était habillé correctement, était sorti dehors pour faire rebondir la balle contre le mur et ainsi se dépenser, s'entraîner, ressentir quelque chose. Mais après 50 passes grâce à ce système solitaire, rien ne s'était arrangé et il n'était absolument pas en nage, avait à peine dépenser une once d'énergie. Pire : il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant d'avoir commencé. Frustré, il arrêta la balle d'une main, puis la frappa rageusement contre le mur de brique en se retenant de crier. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça, et s'acharner ne lui servirait à rien sinon lui refiler une migraine. Suite à ce constat, le garçon aux cheveux noirs observa la balle rebondir plus loin, fit volte-face et rentra tenir compagnie au silence qui régnait en maître à l'intérieur. Depuis, il regardait bêtement une chaîne mise au hasard, mangeant piteusement des nouilles instantanées chauffées au micro-ondes et gorgées d'eau. Les nouilles semblaient faites en carton et lui laissaient un goût insipide sur la langue, mais il continuait de piocher dans la boîte et de porter les aliments à sa bouche, avalant distraitement sans même prendre le temps de mâchonner. Il attendait simplement de se désagréger dans l'espace-temps et que personne ne vienne jamais plus le déranger. Toutefois, alors qu'il commençait à voir le fond de la boîte contenant son maigre repas, il sentit sa poche vibrer et une petite mélodie énergique surpassa le bruit que faisait l'émission qui passait. Soupirant, il déposa le paquet bien entamé sur la table basse et ses baguettes à côté, puis sortit son téléphone portable pour voir le nom de celui qui osait l'appeler.

« Hinata Shōyō »

Aïe. De tous, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à lui parler et à affronter son enthousiasme irréfrénable, une agression auditive trop joyeuse était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Toutefois, s'il ignorait son appel, le petit était bien capable de l'harceler ou de ne pas arrêter de lui demander des explications une fois qu'ils se recroiseraient. Mieux valait lui répondre.  
Quelques secondes avant que la messagerie ne s'enclenche, il glissa son pouce le long de l'écran et accepta l'appel, se préparant déjà à la déferlante de paroles excitées qui lui tomberait dessus.

\- Allô ?

\- Kageyama ?

Le dénommé fronça les sourcils. La voix de son partenaire semblait plus calme et mesurée, presque hésitante. Avait-il peur de l'appeler ? Ou devait-il lui parler d'un sujet délicat ? À moins que le corbeau ne se fasse des idées : après tout, être joyeux 24 heures sur 24 devait être fatiguant même pour Hinata.

\- Nan, c'est le pape, reprit-il avec juste assez de moquerie pour camoufler sa lassitude.

\- Ha ha, très drôle. Tu es chez toi ?

De mieux en mieux. Toujours aussi direct et imprévisible, le Shōyō.

\- Oui. Où tu veux que je sois d'autre ?

\- Je peux passer ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse catégorique sembla prendre de court son interlocuteur, et un long silence s'installa entre eux que le noiraud ne brisa pas. Les secondes s'étirèrent ainsi pendant que les deux écoutaient l'autre respirer à l'autre bout du fil en attendant que quelqu'un parle. Finalement, le central rassembla assez d'audace pour reprendre le dialogue.

-Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Sérieusement, Kage'.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu es toujours aussi têtu !

\- Et toi toujours aussi soûlant.

Un soupir de frustration retentit contre son oreille et le petit se tût, furieux de se faire ainsi calmement démonter. Laissant la colère le gagner, Shōyō expira longuement avant de répondre d'un « Très bien. » sec et de raccrocher. Kageyama observa l'écran virer au noir alors que l'appel se terminait, puis laissa retomber son bras tenant le téléphone. Pendant un instant, une pique amère vint lui titiller la gorge : il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir repoussé Hinata alors que celui-ci ne lui avait rien fait. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, et l'adolescent se renfonça dans le fauteuil en se saisissant de la télécommande pour augmenter le son et ainsi noyer son cerveau dans la stupidité des publicités qui défilaient.

Cependant, ne comptez jamais sur Hinata pour renoncer lorsqu'il a une idée en tête. Des coups frappés à sa porte le ramenèrent bientôt à la réalité alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir devant la télé toujours allumée. S'étirant pour se lever, il s'avança d'une démarche raide jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec, plissant les yeux de mécontentement. Devant lui se tenait une petite silhouette nerveuse qui esquissa un sourire forcé avant de se pencher légèrement pour apercevoir l'intérieur. Kageyama s'appuya contre le chambranle les bras croisés tout en le fusillant du regard, furieux que ce dernier se présente alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, mais Hinata ne semblait pas vouloir déguerpir pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha l'adolescent dérangé, peu enclin à le voir envahir son chez-lui.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, le roux avança d'un pas pour se planter sous son nez.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Hinata, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone tout à l'heure ? Ça n'a pas changé depuis.

Sourd à ses paroles acides, le garçon avança encore les mains derrière le dos, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Kageyama puis retomba sur ses talons avec un sourire plus franc.

\- Que tu sois d'accord ou non, je passerais.

Tobio haussa un sourcil, n'y croyant pas une seconde. Comment ce mioche réussirait à lui forcer la main ? Mais Hinata, usant de ses réflexes incroyablement rapides, le poussa contre le chambranle pour l'écraser encore plus et se faufila dans l'ouverture ainsi créée. Le temps que Kageyama ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, le petit n°10 se tenait déjà planté au milieu du salon, chaussures à la main, et inspectait le désordre qu'il y avait mis plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tu sais que le ménage, ce n'est pas que pour les femmes Kageyama ? Espèce de macho. Constata-t-il en lui faisant un de ses magnifiques sourires qui le réchauffait de la tête aux pieds. Enfin d'habitude. Mais là, il voulait juste le ramener dehors à coups de pieds au cul s'il le fallait, et le faire partir pour ne plus avoir à croiser sa mine si agaçante avant le lendemain, à l'entrainement. À cette idée tentante, l'interpellé se rua dans son intérieur pour chopper l'intrus par les épaules, en rogne et prêt à exécuter sa brutale envie.

\- Sors immédiatement de chez moi, imbécile.

Mais Shōyō se contenta de secouer la tête sans se départir de son sourire, se libérant d'un coup d'épaule et s'approchant du canapé pour observer la boîte jamais terminée ainsi que le dessin animé pour enfant qui passait à cette heure. Kageyama se sentit vaguement honteux en avisant sa tenue de nuit qui jonchait encore le sol, abandonnée vulgairement sur le plancher quand il s'était changé. Il devait offrir un tableau lamentable à son ami bien habillé, lui-même avait au contraire revêtu les premiers vêtements propres qu'il avait trouvé ; à savoir un jogging gris et un tee-shirt noir qu'il avait complété de sa veste d'uniforme de volleyball arborant le nom de son lycée.

\- Espèce de sale gosse mal poli, éructa-t-il en lui lançant son célèbre regard noir qui l'effrayait tant. Toutefois, cette fois-là, Hinata y parut insensible et laissa même un petit sourire supérieur s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Oh je t'en prie, si c'était toi qui voulait me parler et moi qui te repoussait, tu aurais fait la même chose. Ne le nie pas.

Non, Kageyama n'aurait pas fait la même chose : au lieu de le pousser dans l'embrasure pour passer, il aurait carrément défoncé la porte, capable de même l'arracher de ses gonds afin que cet imbécile d'Hinata ne la lui claque pas au nez. Mais là n'était pas la question, et il n'allait sûrement pas constater ça à voix haute ; Shōyō le trouvait déjà bien assez effrayant pour qu'il en rajoute.  
Soupirant en pressentant qu'il menait une bataille perdue d'avance, le corbeau laissa le jeune se promener à sa guise et s'adossa contre un mur sans le quitter du regard. Déposant ses chaussures au sol, Hinata s'assit alors dans le canapé sans son autorisation et laissa son regard vagabonder, laissant échapper des commentaires sur le mobilier et autres bibelots qui meublaient la pièce. Un bon quart d'heure passa ainsi sans que Shōyō ne se lasse de son examen méticuleux ; Kageyama quant à lui, ayant refusé de se conduire en bon petit hôte, ne lui avait rien proposé, avait éteint la télévision pour qu'Hinata ait à faire la conversation tout seul et restait relativement éloigné de lui, tout son corps lui exprimant l'envie qu'il avait de le voir déguerpir. Mais Hinata n'était pas venu pour se faire jeter à la porte. Aussi, une fois à court de blagues et le mutisme du passeur de génie menaçant de remplacer l'atmosphère légère (enfin, aussi légère qu'elle pouvait l'être en cet instant) par un malaise persistant, Hinata se tut et se pencha légèrement en avant tout en l'étudiant sérieusement, joignant ses mains comme un psychologue prononçant un verdict. Tobio était si peu habitué à le voir sérieux qu'il en frissonna presque.

\- Quand est-ce que ta mère rentre ? demanda le feinteur.

Tobio haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand elle le voudra. C'est à elle de se rappeler qu'elle a un fils, je ne vais pas lui courir après.

L'invité se mordilla la lèvre en fronçant le nez. Il se mit à se gratter nerveusement la tête, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, s'attarda sur le bazar de Kageyama puis sur l'horloge mural, avant de se décider et de croiser son regard.

\- Je dois te parler. Mais je préférerais le faire dehors. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui laisser un mot pour la prévenir si elle rentre avant nous ?

Kageyama aurait voulu riposter et le renvoyer d'où il venait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir, l'avoir laissé entrer et l'avoir supporté pendant tout ce temps lui avait déjà demandé un effort colossal ; le petit pouvait toujours rêver pour l'embarquer à sa suite à l'extérieur ! Tout d'abord Tobio n'avait souhaité voir personne aujourd'hui, mais Hinata avait débarqué comme un boulet de canon la bouche en coeur pour piétiner ce désir tacite, et maintenant il en rajoutait une couche ! Est-ce qu'il se rappelait que Kageyama n'était pas du genre sociable ? Il abusait vraiment, une bonne leçon lui ferait du bien.  
Toutefois, quelque chose l'empêcha de lui administrer la claque qu'il méritait. Hinata paraissait bien trop agité, il devait sûrement tramer quelque chose ou alors espérer lui parler d'un problème qu'il rencontrait. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas le rejeter même s'il en brûlait d'envie, son subconscient lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion bien trop importante pour qu'il ne l'évite ou qu'Hinata y renonce. Aussi, après une dernière hésitation, il se décolla du mur en marmonnant un « Ce n'est pas la peine, elle ne reviendra pas avant le coucher du soleil au moins. » et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Le rouquin, ramassant ses chaussures, se précipita à sa suite, déjà plus détendu : la première difficulté était passée, il avait réussi à faire sortir Kageyama de sa grotte. Ne restait plus qu'à le faire parler désormais. Une tâche qui s'annonçait pour le moins difficile, mais Shōyō était tenace.

Une fois les deux garçons dans la rue, ils la remontèrent pour se diriger vers un parc afin de parler à l'ombre d'un arbre, selon ce qu'Hinata avait prévu. Celui-ci pressait le pas, souriant déjà au soleil qui les caressait de ses doux rayons de printemps, et éprouva l'envie soudaine de faire une course avec son ami comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il ne doutait pas que Kageyama comprendrait au quart de tour et répondrait à ses attentes. Sur ce, le feinteur commença à avancer à petites foulées, son sourire s'élargissant lorsque sa course créa un léger souffle qui vint agiter ses cheveux flamboyants. Le parc était à plusieurs rues de là, de quoi les faire courir un peu sans pour autant les mettre en nage. Une distance qu'ils avaient l'habitude de parcourir facilement et fréquemment, en somme. Accélérant, Hinata jubilait de se sentir presque pousser des ailes – bien sûr, le sentiment était moins fort que lorsqu'il volait littéralement et voyait tout le terrain des opposants, mais la course lui procurait une autre forme de liberté. Un contrôle de soi et de ses mouvements qui demeurait instable lorsqu'il s'élançait dans les airs. Bientôt, il perçut qu'il prenait de l'avance sur son camarade, ce dernier semblant être à la traîne car ne se battant pas pour la victoire à ses côtés. Le plus petit se retourna donc en course arrière pour le taquiner sur son manque d'énergie, mais ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter.

Kageyama se trouvait bien loin derrière, la capuche du sweat qu'il avait enfilé rabattue et les mains dans les poches, il avançait comme si chaque pas lui coutait et gardait obstinément son regard vissé au sol. Il n'avait même pas essayé de remporter une victoire contre lui, ne s'était même pas prêté à leur défi stupide. Hinata soupira. _C'était donc vrai, hein ?_ Il n'avait rien imaginé.

Rebroussant chemin, il se posta aux côtés de l'adolescent renfermé et se cala sur son allure, lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Il pouvait faire comme s'il se fichait de la situation, il ne s'en sortirait pas sans explication ! Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kageyama s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir pour observer les alentours, cherchant une excuse pour rentrer chez lui, et se fit bousculer par une passante qui marchait à contresens. Celle-ci s'excusa promptement et se dépêcha de s'éloigner piteusement, sûrement intimidée par sa moue revêche. Une autre personne les dépassa, puis une autre, et une autre encore.

\- Il y a trop de gens Hinata. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Expliqua-t-il en s'écartant du chemin d'une vieillarde qui avançait à petits pas.

Le numéro 10 de Karasuno hocha lentement la tête, semblant comprendre ce que cela impliquait, et se mit à réfléchir à un endroit désert qui pourrait convenir au passeur tout en suivant son plan. Tant pis pour le parc ! Il trouverait bien autre chose. Tobio, lui, fit volte-face dans l'espoir de rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Il avait une mauvaise impression à propos de tout cela, comme s'il savait que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas. Et comme le lâche qu'il était en ce moment, il voulait écouter son instinct et fuir. Tout de suite.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me diras demain. Allez, à plus ! lança-t-il en filant rapidement le long du chemin qu'ils venaient de faire ensemble, déguerpissant plus vite qu'il n'avait marché jusque là.

Mais à son grand effroi, une main saisit son bras et le tira en arrière pour l'obliger à faire face au soleil de l'équipe, lui coupant toute retraite. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait assez de motivation pour se battre contre la poigne de son ancien rival, de toute façon.

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Ça ne peut pas attendre au contraire. Tu viens avec moi, et n'essaie pas de me semer ! pouffa Hinata, bien que son rire sonnait trop faux pour le leurrer sur sa sincérité.

Résigné, il se laissa traîner jusqu'à des rues moins animées par son camarade, cheminant en silence après sa tentative de fuite. Enfin, après avoir marché le long de rues de plus en plus désertes, ils finirent par trouver un lieu à leur convenance, qui décrispa légèrement Kageyama à la vue de son abandon manifeste. Il s'agissait d'une route tranquille surplombant le fleuve qui serpentait et traversait la ville, protégée par des garde-corps dont la peinture verte s'écaillait inexorablement. Une partie du niveau inférieur servant de rive au fleuve était pavée mais, les travaux ne s'étant jamais terminés suite au manque d'argent, le reste de la rive avait été abandonné à la nature, ce qui formait une sorte de talus herbacé à la pente raide et rejoignait la fin de la route aux garde-corps. Les quelques maisons habitées pouvaient ainsi bénéficier d'un accès naturel au fleuve et conserver un coin de verdure malgré toute cette rurbanisation. Béton et herbe se côtoyaient sans que personne n'y trouve à redire, le mélange saugrenu apportant une sorte de calme qui apaisait la dureté des constructions industrielles abandonnées sur l'autre rive.

Kageyama s'accouda à l'un des garde-corps, Hinata se postant à ses côtés pour observer le lent écoulement des eaux du fleuve. Maintenant que le moment était venu, la gorge d'Hinata était nouée et il ne savait comment commencer une phrase correcte. Les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge et ne voulaient pas sortir. Il se mit à rougir d'embarras en essayant de cracher au moins un début de syllabe, mais rien à faire, il était trop anxieux pour ouvrir la bouche. Kageyama sentait que le petit se rétractait et ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche en amorçant le dialogue, mais après plusieurs minutes passées sans que le feinteur ne se soit décidé à parler, il leva un sourcil agacé puis tourna la tête pour lui faire face.

\- Crache le morceau. Tu ne m'as pas traîné de force jusqu'ici pour jouer les midinettes effarouchées ensuite. T'oses pas me faire ta déclaration, c'est ça ?

Hinata hocha la tête timidement, jouant avec ses doigts pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard accusateur. Kageyama devait se douter qu'il avait remarqué, il jouait les idiots mais en réalité il observait bien assez pour… Attends quoi ?!

Choqué, il releva brutalement la tête pour lui lancer un regard perdu et légèrement paniqué, lâchant immédiatement ses doigts pour les placer à hauteur de sa poitrine comme pour lui défendre de s'approcher.

\- HEIIIN ?! M-mais quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça enfin ?!

Kageyama, peu convaincu, se détacha de la barrière pour lui faire entièrement face et rangea une de ses mains dans la poche avant de son sweat-shirt.

\- Peut-être le fait que tu n'as pas arrêté de m'observer toute la semaine comme un véritable stalker ? Tu n'étais absolument pas discret, je peux te dire qu'au moins toute l'équipe de volley l'a remarqué.

Hinata gémit en cachant sa figure dans ses mains, rougissant de honte. Tout le monde allait croire qu'il avait le béguin pour le passeur de première alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas ! On allait le prendre pour un homosexuel, les filles ne l'approcheraient plus, les rumeurs détruiraient sa vie sociale et il finirait sous un pont, renié par sa propre famille ! Bon, peut-être qu'il dramatisait légèrement la situation, mais tout de même !  
Kageyama, qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il se trompait, l'enfonça encore plus :

\- Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre les gays, ce n'est pas à moi de juger ta-

\- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! hurla le garçon roux, au désespoir. Et il bénit le ciel qu'à ce moment-là, il se trouvait dans un endroit abandonné où personne ne pourrait le regarder bizarrement et où ses propos ne choqueraient pas les passants.

Les joues toujours rouges, il serra les poings et entreprit de tout lui expliquer.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te voir, Kageyama-kun. En vérité… Voilà, je… Je m'inquiétais pour toi, réussit-il à cracher en retournant observer l'eau du fleuve, refusant de soutenir son regard.

Le passeur à ses côtés se tendit légèrement, bien qu'il tenta de le lui cacher en feignant une moue désintéressée. Mais dans sa tête, c'était la panique. Hinata ne pouvait quand même pas avoir remarqué aussi facilement son mal-être, si ? Il avait misérablement échoué à cacher son état d'esprit, alors que c'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année où il se sentait aussi dépassé ? Il n'avait fallu au rouquin que quelques jours pour deviner ce qu'il cachait à sa mère depuis maintenant deux semaines ? Ce n'était pas possible… Oikawa avait raison, il ne savait définitivement pas mentir.

\- T'inquiéter pour moi ? Tiens donc.

\- Oui, continua le rouquin, tu as l'air… Différent. Plus toi-même en tout cas, comme si tu passais tout ton temps dans tes pensées. Tu parles à peine, tu es encore plus grognon que d'habitude, et tu parais toujours sur la défensive. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Tobio renifla avec ce qui sembla être du mépris pour Hinata, mais qui était en réalité une manière pour lui de reprendre contenance et de se calmer. Il pouvait encore le détromper et retourner la situation à son avantage, surtout il ne devait pas paniquer, et mettre assez d'assurance dans sa voix.  
Mais… Et si Hinata voulait vraiment l'aider ? Et si il pouvait être le rayon de soleil qui repousserait les ténèbres dans sa tête ? Non impossible, Hinata ne devait pas tenir autant à lui pour réellement se préoccuper de son état mental un dimanche après-midi, alors qu'il pouvait faire du volley sans contrainte toute la journée. Il avait sûrement été envoyé ici à force de persuasion par un aîné qui se doutait de quelque chose, et pensait que Kageyama s'ouvrirait plus facilement au première année. Non, décidément, il ne devait rien lui dire. Il rouvrit la bouche.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu t'imagines simplement des choses. Arrête de chercher à comprendre une situation qui n'existe même pas et concentre-toi plutôt sur tes services. Ils sont toujours aussi nuls.

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre, mais ne releva pas la pique. Il avait compris que Kageyama tentait définitivement d'éviter une confrontation, mais il avait déjà trop attendu pour réagir ; il ne le laisserait pas déprimer tout seul.

\- Kageyama, je ne suis pas le seul. Asahi a remarqué ton changement inexpliqué d'attitude et en a discuté avec Sugawara, qui l'a dit à Daichi. Eux aussi sont inquiets pour toi, et ils voulaient en discuter avec toi demain, sauf que j'ai pris les devants. Je ne supportais pas de te voir comme ça. Même Tanaka et Noya commencent à avoir des soupçons ! Alors maintenant laisse ta fierté de côté et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Hinata avait peut-être appuyé là où ça faisait mal en parlant de l'ego du numéro 9, car sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Putain mais vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me faire chier ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! cria le passeur en s'éloignant du rouquin, la mine sombre et renfrognée.

\- Arrête de nier ! Ça va mal, tu vas mal, je ne suis pas idiot pour comprendre ça. J'ai des yeux et un cerveau, tu sais !

\- Mais je vais très bien ! C'est toi qui cherches à prouver je ne sais quoi ! C'est pas parce que je souris pas que je suis un foutu dépressif prêt à se jeter sous les roues d'un bus !

Hinata expira en lui jetant un regard électrique, la colère se logeant peu à peu dans son bas-ventre et faisant trembler ses bras. Il faisait exprès de ne pas vouloir comprendre ? Il ne voulait que l'aider ! Kageyama, de son côté, tremblait de rage et la panique lui embrouillait le cerveau. Hinata se rapprochait trop de la vérité, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et chez lui. Il devait le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il lui en veuille et ne lui parle plus de la semaine, qu'il le prenne pour un être abject et le laisse tranquille. Qu'il ne découvre pas que Kageyama était un pauvre type.

Les deux se toisèrent du regard, chacun prêt à en découdre. Ils en viendraient aux mains s'il le fallait, mais aucun n'était prêt à baisser sa garde et à laisser tomber.

\- Kageyama. Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce qui te tracasse.

Son ton était étrangement froid et coupant comme du verre, presque glacial. La chaleur ensoleillée qu'il semblait dégager à chaque instant s'estompait, remplacée par l'aura frigide de sa colère. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme des joyaux, mais plutôt comme des flammes incendiaires lors d'une nuit sans lune.

\- Va crever.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'y forcerais.

\- Ah oui ?! Et comment, en me suivant partout comme un chien et en ne me laissant plus une minute de répit, en m'harcelant au téléphone, en m'attachant à une laisse pour m'avoir toujours à ta portée et me surveiller ?

\- C'est une idée.

\- PUTAIN.

Kageyama rejeta sa tête en arrière en l'enfouissant dans ses mains. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper quelque chose, de battre Hinata jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer. Une larme ayant réchappé à sa vigilance vint troubler sa vision, qu'il chassa en pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux, un grognement s'échappant de ses dents serrées. Il devait s'enfuir, vite, avant qu'Hinata ne continue à tirer sur la corde sensible qu'il avait trouvée sans le savoir. Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir en chemin inverse pour retourner en sécurité chez lui, s'enfermer à double tour et se jeter sur son lit, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sangloter jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le prenne, puis recommencer encore et encore. Il voulait être seul, il ne voulait plus voir Hinata, ni Sugawara ou Daichi et Asahi. Aucun des membres du club de volleyball, ni cette gamine de Yachi, ni cette agaçante Shimizu, encore moins ces idiots du lycée. Il ne voulait plus bouger de sa chambre, plus jamais. Il voulait dormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

Alors que ses pensées l'accablaient et qu'il tentait de ravaler la boule qui enserrait sa gorge, on le tira en arrière par son épaule avec tant de force qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Il se protégea le visage par réflexe, attendant que les coups pleuvent, mais rien ne vint. Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le visage écarlate d'Hinata qui respirait bruyamment debout au-dessus de lui, le surplombant pour une fois.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te confier au nom de notre amitié, fais-le au moins pour l'équipe ! Tes passes deviennent de plus en plus dures à frapper et tu perds toute ta concentration, quand par miracle tu en as, dès le début de l'entraînement. Si on ne te rappelait pas à l'ordre, tu ferais n'importe quoi !

Sentant son cœur battre dans sa gorge, Tobio trembla de fureur et se releva sur les coudes, prêt à sauter sur ses pieds pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

\- Enfoiré ! Tu veux dire que mes passes sont complètement nulles, alors que sans moi tu n'es rien ?!

\- OUI ! Oui, ça devient de pire en pire au fil des jours ! Si tu continues comme ça, on va te forcer à sortir du court, et ce sera Sugawara qui te remplacera pour la suite, et même au prochain match si tu ne te reprends pas ! hurla Shoyo, serrant ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

À ces mots, Kageyama se releva d'un bond en agrippant le bas du tee-shirt du feinteur et lui sauta à la gorge, ce qui fit chuter le plus petit. Tout deux roulèrent jusqu'au bord de la route, à deux pas des garde-corps, serrant mutuellement le vêtement de l'autre en poussant des cris étouffés et des grognements à cause des secousses que leurs mouvements brutaux leur infligeaient. La poussière du bas-côté volait pendant qu'ils se débattaient et tentaient de se frapper sans lâcher la prise qu'ils avaient, aucun ne réussissant à dominer l'autre durant cette lutte puérile.  
Dans un mouvement de défense désespéré, Kageyama lança son poing en direction du visage de son ami, mais stoppa son geste avant de l'avoir touché lorsqu'il croisa son regard écarquillé et sa bouche entrouverte alors que, stupéfait et ayant cessé tout mouvement, celui-ci fixait un endroit de son corps plus bas que son cou. Kageyama fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu le choquer ainsi, avant de s'immobiliser, glacé d'horreur. Une sueur froide vint descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il comprit ce que le joueur de volley avait aperçu. _Oh non… Pitié, que je me trompe ! Faites qu'il n'ait pas vu !_

Mais ses craintes étaient belles et bien fondées.  
Doucement, Hinata prit le bras gauche de Kageyama qui l'empoignait et remonta la manche plus haut encore, jusqu'à son coude. Puis il se pencha pour observer de plus près le poignet de son ami. Il n'avait pas rêvé : cachés dans les creux de son poignet, invisibles si l'on n'y faisait pas garde, se tenaient des ronds nets de chair brûlée par le papier à cigarette incandescent qu'il avait apposé la veille. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil et sa mine s'adoucit, sa rage remplacée par la tristesse de voir ses craintes confirmées. Il toucha les petites cicatrices du bout des doigts, passant de l'une à l'autre avec tant de douceur qu'on aurait pu les croire caresses. Tétanisé, Kageyama n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer tandis qu'il l'observait faire. Il avait perdu, Hinata savait. Hinata avait la preuve qu'il mentait. Hinata savait. _Il savait_. Et Kageyama avait peur, peur de sa réaction et de ses paroles, peur qu'il le rejette. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et que sa poitrine le compressait dangereusement, que ses poumons se gorgeaient d'eau et que ses yeux allaient encore le trahir. Il était si faible…

\- Kageyama.

Son nom simplement prononcé lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il ne savait pas définir clairement les émotions contenues dans la voix d'Hinata et craignait ce qu'il pourrait y déceler, mais de toute façon il serait incapable de les différencier et de les comprendre. Tout lui semblait confus, il ne distinguait plus rien, rien que sa peur qui dilatait ses veines et l'étouffait. Il ne voulait pas entendre le dégout que contiendraient ses paroles, il voulait devenir sourd et aveugle. Disparaître.

\- Non. Non non non.

Le garçon relâcha subitement son étreinte et roula sur lui-même, se mit à genoux et posa son front contre le sol, l'asphalte lui réchauffant sa chair et la puanteur de la route emplissant ses narines. Il joignit ses mains sous ses genoux et resta ainsi, tremblant de tout son être tandis qu'il tentait de contrôler sa respiration saccadée, prêt à faire une crise de panique. Ses épaules tressautaient sous l'effet de sanglots insonores, pourtant ses yeux restaient désespérément secs et vides. Très vite, il commença à exercer de rapides balancements d'avant en arrière pour tenter de rassurer ce corps qui lui échappait. Hinata en eût un pincement au cœur : il n'avait jamais vu son coéquipier si peu maître de lui.

\- Kageyama. Depuis combien…

\- Non non. Tais-toi.

\- Kageya-

\- Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi.

Hinata soupira amèrement. Il ne voulait pas le blâmer, ni lui faire plus regretter son geste qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il voulait simplement être là pour lui et lui prouver qu'il prendrait soin de lui, mais l'adolescent était tellement paniqué qu'il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison ou de lui démontrer quoi que ce soit. Il devait sûrement penser qu'il le détesterait pour s'être mutilé, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Encore fallait-il qu'il le lui dise. Qu'il le rassure. Par tous les moyens, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se releva donc et s'approcha de lui fermement, avant d'attraper son poignet non meurtri et de le relever avec calme sans que l'autre ne lui oppose aucune résistance. Puis il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, sérieux comme jamais.

\- Kageyama. Je ne te déteste pas pour ça. Tu as tes raisons. Je veux juste t'aider.

Tobio lui lança un regard affolé, ne sachant comment réagir. La terreur remplaçait tout son bon sens et le faisait disjoncter. Il se sentait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et en devenait incontrôlable, pensant que tout était perdu et que jamais plus on ne le regarderait normalement. On le prendrait pour un dégénéré, on l'éviterait comme un pestiféré. Mais pas si Hinata se taisait, pas s'il obtenait de lui son silence. Il allait le supplier de ne rien dire, de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution. Il avait besoin de lui arracher cette promesse, de force s'il le fallait, pour que son existence ne soit pas égoïstement bousillé par un gars qui croyait l'aider mais ruinerait tout en informant leurs coéquipiers. Alors que Kageyama avait enfin trouvé son équilibre et s'ouvrait lentement aux autres. Non, c'était impensable que tout s'écroule maintenant. Il était près à tout pour sauver sa réputation.

Il voulut lui crier son point de vue et lui faire accepter l'idée qu'il règle tout lui-même dans le secret, mais il se coupa dans son élan en remarquant soudainement les yeux légèrement plus ternes de son camarade. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, il le considérait différemment depuis qu'il avait vu la vérité.

 _Il ment, il me déteste. Il ne voudra plus jamais frapper mes passes si ça se trouve. Il va me haïr pour avoir fait un geste si idiot. Il ne me fera plus jamais confiance, pour lui avoir caché une chose si importante. Et au fond, il a bien raison._

Cette pensée lui parut insupportable, mais il savait que c'était ce qui l'attendait et qu'il l'avait mérité. Le destin le punissait de toutes ses actions détestables qu'il avait commises ces années passées en lui retirant son ami le plus cher. Parce qu'il avait répondu au téléphone, parce qu'il s'était laissé entraîner dehors, parce qu'il avait cru pendant quelques secondes qu'Hinata serait celui qui pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente, le destin s'était amusé à tout lui retirer des mains quand Kageyama pensait enfin s'être saisi de sa parcelle de réconfort. Il lui avait donné une énorme gifle, il avait brisé le reste d'espoir qui sommeillait en lui et le laissait réparer les dégâts tout seul en le contemplant les bras croisés. Et avant de partir, en cadeau d'adieu, il avait distillé dans son cœur un poison corrosif : la certitude que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Constatant que Kageyama était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux écarquillés sur son front sans qu'il ne semble le voir, Hinata lui secoua doucement le poignet de sa main libre pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Kageyama-kun ? À quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

Kageyama cligna lentement des paupières, hébété, puis baissa les yeux pour croiser les iris rayonnantes de Shōyō. Prenant soudainement conscience des doigts de celui-ci sur son menton et de sa proximité, Tobio le repoussa vivement en criant.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Hinata, surpris, recula vivement et trébucha dans une dégradation de la route quelque peu abîmée. Il se raccrocha à la main de son partenaire pour éviter de tomber en arrière, mais Tobio y vit une autre agression. Laissant ses dernières bribes de raison disparaître, il donna une forte secousse au corps d'Hinata pour le faire lâcher prise.

\- LÂCHE-MOI !

Hinata fut forcé de reculer pour ne pas tomber. Kageyama l'avait complètement déstabilisé cependant, et il ne parvint pas à recouvrer son équilibre. Il voulut se rattraper en arrière, mais ses pieds accrochèrent une barre métallique d'un garde-corps qui se situait derrière lui. Ils avaient tant reculé que ça ?! Il ne se souvenait pas être aussi proche du petit précipice pourtant ! Hinata écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il sentait avec terreur le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, il ne devait surtout pas tomber !  
Il croisa son regard. Son regard stupéfait et terrorisé. Il était trop loin pour le rattraper. Trop loin pour l'aider. Les garde-corps étaient trop bas pour qu'il ne s'y accroche. C'était foutu. Il entendait les clapotis de l'eau, comme si le fleuve l'appelait. Il savait qu'il irait le rejoindre. Trop de « trop » l'empêcherait de survivre. Il était trop tard.

Kageyama regarda stupidement le corps de son coéquipier basculer par-dessus la barrière métallique. Ses doigts se tendaient vers lui, comme un appel au secours, un cri de détresse muet. Ses yeux hurlaient quand sa bouche ne produisait aucun son. Kageyama regarda la gravité abandonner le corps du garçon pour l'attirer plus bas, jusqu'à ce que la pierre ne l'enlace dans la mort. Puis l'information atteignit son cerveau, et il comprit. Une seconde trop tard. Une seconde de trop pour bouger, pour avancer, pour l'attraper. Une seconde de trop pour pouvoir lui parler. Une seconde de trop pour ne pas le tuer.

\- Kage- , articula le rouquin, les pupilles si réduites qu'elles semblaient disparaître dans le sépia de ses iris.

Ce furent ses derniers mots.

Quelques instants de plus, au moment où les doigts de Kageyama atteignaient l'endroit où il aurait pu serrer le poignet d'Hinata, un choc sourd se fit entendre.

Puis plus rien. Le silence. Et la brise.

Kageyama ne bougea pas, le bras tendu devant lui à fixer le vide, le corps tout entier tendu vers un seul but. À deux pas du garde-corps mortel qui venait de faire basculer irrémédiablement deux existences. Le fleuve s'écoulait en contrebas et l'eau grondait, semblait ricaner à chaque fois que ses vaguelettes heurtaient le béton. Elle se moquait d'eux. Lentement, son bras retomba contre son flanc et ses yeux se baissèrent timidement vers le bas, attiré par le macabre de la situation. Ayant besoin de voir par eux-mêmes les ravages que les pavés auraient laissés sur le corps de son ami. Ou peut-être, peut-être, avec un peu d'espoir, distinguer un infime mouvement soulevant la poitrine d'Hinata.

Kageyama se pencha en avant.

Hinata gisait étendu sur les pavés, les yeux encore écarquillés paraissant questionner le ciel d'azur sur le pourquoi de son agonie. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement, comme si lors de sa chute le vent s'était amusé à le décoiffer. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, ne respirait pas. Une goutte de sang vint perler au niveau de son nez, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puis une deuxième la suivit, et en quelques secondes un long trait de liquide rougeâtre s'écoulait de sa narine. Ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas clignés depuis que Kageyama le dévisageait anxieusement. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Malgré l'immobilisme de son ami et son expression figée, malgré le fait que son cou formait un angle bizarre, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il recommença à trembler, pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il avait entamé un dialogue tendu avec Shōyō.

\- H-Hinata… ?

* * *

Kageyama était resté prostré des heures durant, fixant le cadavre dépourvu de vie qui restait obstinément allongé sur les pavés en contrebas. Son hémorragie, signe d'un choc violent à la tête ayant entrainé une fracture du crâne, s'était tarie depuis longtemps mais le col de son tee-shirt en était imprégné et collait à sa peau. Le reste du sang avait séché sur son visage, renforçant sa pâleur alors que son corps s'était complètement refroidi. Plus aucune étincelle n'illuminait son regard. Leur soleil s'était éteint définitivement. Il avait espéré le voir se relever et lancer avec un rire que ce n'était qu'une blague, et qu'il était idiot d'y avoir cru. Mais bien sûr ce n'était pas arrivé, et Kageyama était resté seul avec ses sanglots et ses regrets. Pas une personne n'était passée par la route depuis l'accident, personne pour constater son meurtre et le faire embarquer. Tobio se raidit en reniflant à cette pensée. C'est vrai, il était un assassin. Et il avait tué son meilleur ami.

Les heures avaient défilées, il avait alterné crise de larmes et hurlements, sans que personne ne s'en alerte. Il aurait pu trouver cette absence de réaction du voisinage louche, mais il était si enfermé dans sa peine que l'invraisemblance de la situation ne l'effleurait même pas.  
Et maintenant qu'il faisait presque nuit, il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, qu'il était temps de partir et d'abandonner Hinata derrière lui. Il devait oublier ce jour, cette dispute, cet instant et garder ses souvenirs pour lui à tout jamais, enfouis au plus profond de son cœur. Ne dévoiler à personne l'acte ignoble qu'il avait commis. Il endurerait seul le supplice que sa culpabilité lui imposerait, il laisserait volontiers son cœur se ronger de lui-même et le chagrin le noyer tout entier. Il n'avait pas droit au repentir ni au pardon.

Il rentrerait chez lui le plus calmement possible, sachant déjà ce qu'il ferait : il dînerait, prendrait une douche, puis irait dans sa chambre et ferait le tri. Les photos, les sms échangés, les bibelots, il jetterait tout ce qui lui rappellerait Hinata. Ensuite, il saisirait son paquet caché dans la taie de son oreiller, sortirait une cigarette, l'allumerait et tracerait dans sa chair les remontrances que son rayon de soleil ne pouvait plus lui faire. Il vengerait Hinata de lui-même. Mais avant tout, avant de fuir, il était un meurtrier. Et il ne devait pas oublier ça. Aussi, il devait trouver une solution, pour ne jamais se faire prendre. Il ne voulait pas se faire enfermer, ni se faire détester par toute la société. Il était égoïste, mais il souhaitait encore jouer au volleyball et suivre le cours assez tranquille de son existence, ne voulant pas renoncer à tout ça pour une bagarre aux répercussions inimaginables pour tous les deux lorsqu'ils l'avaient commencée. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute après tout, il n'avait jamais désiré le tuer ! Pourtant Hinata était mort suite à son mouvement de colère, et aux yeux de la loi cela le rendait coupable. Et il risquait gros. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait mentir à tous, même à la famille d'Hinata, et trahir Shōyō. Une dernière fois. En contrepartie, il ferait en sorte de devenir le meilleur joueur de volleyball de son époque. Pour réaliser le rêve d'Hinata, et lui prouver le respect qu'il lui portait. Il le promettait.

Kageyama se releva doucement, essuyant par réflexe ses joues qu'aucune larme ne longeait plus. Il musela son angoisse et s'obligea à respirer lentement, se concentrant sur le voyage de l'air dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il était assez calme pour bredouiller des paroles sans fondre en larmes, il porta la main à sa poche et saisit son portable entre ses doigts, puis l'extirpa. Il fit défiler la liste de ses contacts avec son pouce, sélectionna un nom. L'appel s'établit, et la sonnerie retentit lentement contre son oreille. Au moins ne devrait-il pas jouer la comédie : il était si bouleversé qu'il ne douterait pas que sa voix se briserait encore, même après tout ce temps. Sa gorge était rauque à force d'avoir hurlé, aussi se la racla-t-il avant de n'avoir à parler. La chaleur électronique du cellulaire réchauffait sa paume tandis qu'il attendait que son interlocuteur décroche, mais il se sentait si vide et froid que ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il en ait conscience. Un déclic se fit finalement entendre, et une voix paisible s'éleva dans la fraîcheur de cette fin de soirée, encore insouciante et ignorante de la terrible nouvelle qu'il allait lui délivrer.

\- Allô ?

\- Sugawara-san ? Je t'appelle car… C'est. Euh… I-Il… C'est… Enfin… Aaaah.

Il inspira, ce n'était pas bon s'il perdait déjà ses moyens. Rassembla ses idées. Se permit une pause. Serra le poing non occupé par l'objet. Retint un reniflement. Puis lâcha dans un souffle :

\- C'est Hinata. Il s'est suicidé.

* * *

Fin.  
Et ouiii. Kageyama est un égoïste menteur qui veut sauver sa peau et faire croire au suicide pour ne pas avoir d'ennui avec la justice et ne pas se faire détester par tout le monde. Natsu devra vivre le restant de ses jours en pensant que son frère s'est suicidé, et ses parents seront bourrés de remords en croyant que tout est de leur faute car il n'avait pas remarqué le prétendu mal-être de leur fils.  
Mais rassurez-vous, Hinata aura droit à de belles obsèques et à une belle éloge funèbre de tous ses camarades ~

Encore merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS sorti de mon imagination à minuit passé, rien que le fait d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien compte beaucoup pour moi. N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me ferait très plaisir de recevoir une petite review de votre part ! Et j'y répondrais. Peut-être après un petit bout de temps, mais j'y répondrais :D.

À la prochaine !

\- Shakyla


End file.
